Bless My Way
by Theresa471
Summary: One of the residents for a HALFWAY House is murdered for a bottle of liquor, even though the gun accidental went off during the fight to take the bottle away. It's the 12th precinct's case to investigate the murder. Total Five Chapters in all...
1. Chapter 1

Bless My Way

Chapter One

Two weeks before Thanksgiving. The crime level had picked up a great deal in New York City. Another body was found near a local shelter for where one of the residents was murdered trying to survive with buying a bottle of liquor to keep his habit going and the shakes of his body.

Ernest Stemper age 62 removed from his family due to the fact he was drinking too much. So they had told him to leave to have him basically onto the streets the past year. His body was found in a dumpster when the garbage truck coming to empty the container behind the Halfway shelter for customers that drink heavy and needs a helping hand.

It was 8.30 a.m. in the morning for when the garbage truck arrived and lifted the container when the body feel out onto the black cement behind the shelter. The driver and the two workers standing on the back of the truck right away called the police.

Captain Kate Beckett having arrived at the 12th precinct for her six hour shift. She answered her phone in the office when she arrived. "Hello! This is Captain Kate Beckett. How can I help you?"

It was the crew from the Delray garbage truck calling to let her know that a male body was found in a dumpster behind the Halfway shelter.

"I will send the crime scene unit, coroner and others mostly detectives to investigate the body. Thank you Mister Sanchez for calling."

Sanchez turned to face his partner on the back of the truck and the driver Billy Stewart for the past 15 years with the company. "Are they coming Sanchez?" Stewart asked with getting out from the driver seat of the truck and stepping down with a high step.

"They are coming. It's going to be the 12th precinct I believe." Sanchez said while they wait and messing up there entire route.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Beckett went looking for Espo and Ryan just getting in for the shift and having coffee in there hands to get there motors running this morning.

"There you are boys. We have a body drop found behind the Halfway shelter. A garbage truck crew found the body with lifting the container and the male body feel out."

"What a way to start a shift to find a body while picking up garbage?" Ryan announced with gulping his coffee and throwing the plastic cup into the garbage pale next to his desk.

"I will come with you this trip. I will let Lt. Walker take over until I get back from the crime scene." Beckett said with going to look for Lt. Walker in the computer room. "Lt. Walker I need for you to take over the bullpen until I come back from a crime scene." She ordered gentle with the officer. He's been working in her absent for months now until when Inspector Victoria Gates takes over.

He looks up from the computer terminal to have it shut down for now and getting up from the very hard chair. "Yes, Captain Beckett." He says with walking out into the bull pen.

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin had already left for the scene. While Beckett took the elevator to the under ground parking lot to take her vehicle to the crime scene.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HALFWAY Shelter

"Jonas for the love of god! What the hell did you do with Thanksgiving coming up?" Andy said to Jonas in his room with the shakes after killing Ernest for the liquor he was carrying.

"I tried to be nice with asking for what he had. But he wasn't listening Andy. So I shot him when he was fighting me to get the weapon away in the alleyway. It was an accident when the gun went off."

"You crazy fool! The police and everybody in creation is outside looking for evidence on the shooting. Do you still have the gun on you?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." Jonas said with standing up from Andy's bed on the third floor.

"I suggest you wipe the prints and get rid of it a few blocks from here for where no one will be able to find. Understand stand me? Do it when the police are gone."

"I understand Andy. I will go back to my room and lock the door. Unless the police starts talking to the residents of the Halfway shelter." He said with worry and butterflies in his stomach, along with the shakes.

"Tell the truth, we just don't know a thing accept the fact that Ernest was in a bad way for when it came to his drinking." Andy said strongly with his demeanor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bless My Way

Chapter Two

Beckett had asked the detectives to interview all of the residents of the HALFWAY house. It would mean to have additional teams to work on this particular case. Captain Kate Beckett would be calling in Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez to switch shifts and work the day into evening.

When they had been informed of the change. They weren't too pleased with having the baby sitter be called earlier then necessary with Alexis having gone back to work at the P.I. office.

They arrived around 11 a.m. at the address of the Halfway shelter. Beckett waited to leave until she spoke with the two with direct orders to interview everyone. "I mean it guys. There is a possible chance that maybe one of the residents shot him for his liquor or any other personal items. See how they react with putting on pressure with some of the worst off residents. Understand?" Beckett asked with a serious manner. "I will need to head back to the precinct before Gates takes over later."

"Yes, Captain Beckett." In unison by the both night time under cover officers.

"Call me or Inspector Gates on whether or not you were able to find out anything important to the case." She says with walking away to head for her vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile a block away...

Cleaning crews on the street wen to clean the side of a small Mom & Pop grocery store in the alley way. Moving a small bin. One of the workers found a revolver behind it. He had taken out his gloves to be placed on his hands to pick it up showing his boss working with them today.

"Jesus Anton please be care with it. It could be loaded. I need to call the police in regard to this matter. I don't wish to have any of you getting hurt in the process.

"But in the meantime boss. I will place it into a plastic bag for now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Westchester County Medical Examiner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter working this particular shift arrived on the scene with the coroner's van with his assistant Jeffries.

Perlmutter had already spoken with the detective in charge to be Sergeant Javier Esposito. He would have to do an autopsy in regard to his death besides the three shots to his body and head.

Placing the body onto the stretcher and putting a body bag with help from his assistant. Perlmutter closes up the body bag to place the stretcher into the back of the coroner's van. Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was doing his job this time around with out giving all types of quips towards the 12th precinct detectives.

"Lets get out of here Jeffries. I have an autopsy to do, as with a report to Doctor Lanie Parrish." He says with closing up the back of the van and Jeffries heading towards the front to sit with him and head back to the County Medical Examiner's building.


	3. Chapter 3

Bless My Way

Chapter Three

Sergeant Javier Esposito was getting tired with the same answers from the residents of the HALFWAY house. Currently he and Ryan had just arrived onto the third floor to asked the same questions.

Esposito arrived onto into front of Jonas Servino room 312. He knocked on the door three times when all of the sudden when Jonas in his pajamas. "Can I help you?" Espo showed his badge with wanting to ask a couple of questions. "What would you like to know sir?" He sounded a bit shaky with his tone of voice. "Please come on inside, I was just starting to put up some of my Halloween decorations.

He walks inside to see the room looking neat in spite the smell of liquor. As he over looked it right now. "Did you know Ernest Stemper at all?" As Espo once again takes out his pad to write.

"I did sergeant. Ernest told me only yesterday that he was having a hard time trying to cope with his drinking taking over him. When he tried to asked some of the residents for money. I wouldn't help him after so many times with his stealing and his drinking habit getting worst."

"How did he sound to you when you saw him?" Esposito asked.

"Desperate as if it sounded as if he wanted to die so badly after spending five years here with his family wanting nothing to do with him." Jonas replied with placing a plastic skeleton on the wall next to his bed.

"Do you happened to know his family?" He responded with asking the question and looking around.

"His daughter Cynthia lives in the Bronx at the Co-op apartments down by the marina. I have her number on my phone even though it was against my better judgement." He moves over to the dresser to pick up his IPhone to bring up the number onto the screen.

Esposito goes to write down the number onto his pad and asking on whether he can dial the number. Jonas hands the phone to him to speak with who ever answers.

"Hello, this is Cynthia. Jonas why are you calling me?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Cynthia this is Sergeant Javier Esposito. I am calling to let you know your father was shot late last night with three bullets to the body and head. Is it possible that I can come over with my partner to speak with you about it. I know you're been separated from your father for the past five years." He said with emotion that he had not felt in a long time.

"I will be here Sergeant. I live on the fourth floor 412B. Just ring the bell or knock and I will open the door. How soon before you get here?"She says to him over the phone.

"Maybe an hour depending on the traffic and with looking for your co-op. See you soon." Esposito exclaimed with handing the phone back to Jonas. "Thanks to speaking with me."

"No problem. I need to get back to finishing up with the decorations for Halloween." His nerves were on the very edge of almost exploding and the shakes needing to drink.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He came out of the room to meet up with his partner Kevin Ryan. "Lets go we have an interview with Stemper's daughter Cythinia. I wll explain in the car.

Moments later with Sergeant Esposito driving. First off he asked Ryan on how his interview went with Andy one of the residents.

"I had a feeling something wasn't right with him, as he was always trying to avoid answering the question about Ernest Stemper." Ryan says with Esposito turning onto the side road to head for the Bronx.

"As for Jonas, he was scared of something Ryan. I have a feeling he and this Andy might of been involved with the shooting of Stemper. And if this is the case. We will need to bring them both in for questioning and separating them both from each other. But first we will speak with this Cythinia. Otherwise Ryan call Inspector Gates to give her an update on the case." He said to his partner of a long time.

"Will do bro." He takes out his cell-phone from his jacket pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Bless My Way

Chapter Four

After calling Inspector Victoria Gates and Kate Beckett in the middle of decorating the loft with Halloween decorations. The twins were asleep with Andrea listening to the monitor just in case. While Reece was helping out his mother with hanging down the skeleton's and ghosts around the entire living room and kitchen.

Meanwhile Richard Castle had gone to a Halloween store to pick up napkins, silverware, hats and lights to be strung threw out the loft on all three levels.

He walking inside the living room with his bags. When he saw the living room shaping up nicely. "Awesome! Everyone has done a great job of decorating. Little man you're out done yourself this year." Castle replied to his upset son.

"I am not little daddy. I am big enough to hang decorations." As he takes a fit with his mother coming over to give him a hug and a order to bring in Royal so that he can play with his best pal.

"Thank you mommy." Reece replied with running towards for where Royal is placed inside his cage. He didn't even kiss his father once he left the living room.

" That's what I get for calling him "Little man." Castle chuckled a little as with Kate Beckett. " By the way what's the latest on the Halfway house murder?" He sat his bags down onto the couch to take out the items from the store.

Standing now in the middle of the living room. "Espo called me thirty minutes ago to say that they will be talking to the daughter of Ernest Stemper. They have not talked for over five years due to his heavy drinking. There is a good chance that two of the residents might of been involved with shooting Ernest in the alleyway."

"Did they interview all of the residents of the HALFWAY house Kate?" As he continues to take the items out of the plastic bags and moving the silverware over to the dining table.

"Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan once they are done talking to the woman. They will gather up officers from the 12th precinct to take them in for questioning. Espo agrees with me that the both of them are guilty for when it comes to Ernest Stemper.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving at the apartment complex down by the marina. The sun was starting to set with a bright red in spite the fact it's October. They had parked the vehicle on the side street with all of the parking areas. Making sure they had everything is needed for the interview.

The front door to the apartment complex was half opened with the both of them taking the elevator to the third floor and finding the correct apartment. Knocking on the door by Sergeant Esposito, he was able to hear the door open to be Christina Stemper. She was five nine with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black tights with a halter top having to been exercising on the floor.

"Sorry for my appearance officers. I have been exercising with orders from my doctors. I have issues with blood clots. Would you care for a drink like diet soda?" She asked with waiting for there response.

"We will both have a glass Christina. While we wait to start asking questions. " Detective Ryan responded with Esposito checking out the photos on the mantel of her father and family members.

Moments later...

She comes back inside with a tray containing three glasses. "Here you go gentlemen." She hands them the soda to drink, while sitting down on the couch. "What did you want to know about my father?" She asked nervously.

"How long had he been drinking?" Esposito asked the first question while sipping the diet soda.

"He actually started right after the death of my mother 15 years ago. My mother died from a brain clot on the right side of her lobe. My father wasn't able to handle it with going down hill afterwards. This is where my relationship with him had gotten worst until I finally broke away completely five years ago. Who do you actually shot my father Sergeant Esposito?"

"We have two possible suspects from the HALFWAY house. Do you know Jonas very well and his friend Andy?" Sergeant Esposito said strongly with the question and making the suggestion that maybe they have some sort of an relationship.

She knew what he was getting at right now. "It's not what you think Sergeant. Jonas helped my father to get adjusted to living at the Halfway house after I made the decision as with the rest of the expanded family. My father was very angry when I broke away from him entirely. And if you mention Andy. I have a feeling that he might be putting pressure on Jonas, and no doubt pulled the trigger on my father."

"At this point Christina, it does look like he has since we were able to get a call about finding a gun a block away from the Halfway house." Esposito announced with asking a few more questions about the photos on the mantel.

"Would you believe he used to be in the military?" She says with asking on whether they wanted more soda. Both declined with leaving to head back to the Halfway house to place Jonas and Andy under arrest for questioning.

"I could see by the photos Christina." Detective Ryan said with starting to follow behind his partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: This is the finale for the story. Thanks for reading.

Bless My Way

Chapter Five

Inspector Victoria Gates was there in her office. When Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan brought in Jonas and Andy into questioning. She told them to place them in separte rooms for now until there lawyers arrive.

"They have turned down to have lawyers present Inspector Gates. I believe Jonas told me in my ear earlier away from Andy that he wants to tell the truth about the shooting." Ryan announced to his commanding officer.

"Bring Jonas into my office so that I can speak with him. Detective Ryan please be sure to keep an eye on him while I settle up with Epsosito and having place this Andy in a cell for now. This is going to be interesting never the less." Gates said with some type of annoyance in her demeanor.

Detective Kevin Ryan brought Jonas into Victoria Gates office to find out the complete truth about Ernest Stemper's murder. It's just too bad the daughter Christina had to be told the news earlier about the death of her father.

MOMENTS LATER...

Inspector Victoria Gates walked into her office with energy in her movements. She saw Jonas waiting anxiously to talk. While Ryan went outside to wait and watch for any movements on Jonas behalf.

She sits down behind her desk getting herself set with writing down the notes in regard to what he's going to say. It's just too bad she didn't have a voice recorder for this interview. "All right Jonas what happened on the night Stemper was shot?"

"I had been all day looking for anything to help me with my drinking addiction. When Stemper had told me in the alleyway of the HALFWAY house. I couldn't help myself with trying to get the bottle of liquor in the plastic bag from him with the gun in my hand. It was at this time when he tried to fight me with getting the gun away. This is when the gun went off three times to kill him. I grabbed the gun and through it away later a block away after being told by Andy to get rid of it."

"Why didn't any of the residents hear the shots go off?" She asked...

"Are you serious? Everyone was either too scared, drunk or high from the Cocaine. Otherwise Andy wasn't too happy when I told him what had happened." He replied with shaking like a leaf. "I asked you, Inspector Gates. Is there any way I can have my sentence lowered for when the judge gets a hold of the case?"

"I will see what I can do Jonas. Maybe he will be able to bless your way with lowering your sentence and have a new lease on life once you get out of prison." Gates responded with indicating for Kevin Ryan to come in to bring Jonas into a different cell from Andy. "At least I will be able to go on home with have my grandchildren have there costumes ready for Halloween tomorrow."

"Mine two sir. They will be dressed as a princess and Superman. I will be sure to bring Jonas to a different cell once I speak with the processing officer in the back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HALLOWEEN

Richard Castle, and his wife Kate had taken Reece around the entire building dressed as a Ninja Turtle. Andrea stayed with the twins, as with the house keeper Roysln.

Before going out in his Halloween costume. Reece was anxious to go before Sergeant Esposito came over for a quick visit to give Captain Kate Beckett the update on the Ernest Stemper murder case. "What's going on Javi?" She asked with seeing Reece's face.

"Kate, I will take him right now. You can catch up with us once you're done talking to Esposito." Castle said with a very happy Reece grabbing his bags and leaving with his father.

"Inspector Gates was able to speak with Judge Summers. Who is going to be taking the case when it comes up in two weeks. He's going to see what he can do about lowering his sentence. Even though his friend might be getting the maximum with his sentence with being involved and knowing about the shooting.

"What about Cynthia Stemper?" She asked with concern for the young woman.

"She is feeling better that her father will be buried tomorrow, along with the fact she will probably be able to get her life back after speaking with counselors to get over her anger with her father's heavy drinking over the years. He can now rest in peace finally." Esposito announced before telling Beckett that he had to go with meeting up with Sung Lee for an early Halloween dinner at Remy's.

"Enjoy! And give my best with Sung Lee. I have to catch up with Rick and Reece before they leave me behind for real. Good night!"

The End


End file.
